Reimuro Yamaguchi
History Reimuro's parents and brother were killed in a house fire when she was at a young age, in which the Yamaguchi family had started. Kyuhyun Yamaguchi was having an affair with Reimuro's mother, Sakura Matsuoka. Together they had Mugen Yamaguchi, Reimuro's half brother. In avoidance of owing money or problems with the Matsuoka family, Kyuhyun had murdered the woman and her family. (Allowing the Bronze to stand by and not protect them.) Rather than killing Rei, however, he realised her spiritual strength and saved her to become a soldier. As she trained and grew in age, Rei eventually murdered Kyuhyun as he was in the middle of a religious ceremony, earning respect and fear from all of the Yakuza and then becoming their leader, the youngest Yakuza Oyabun and first female. Eventually the Yamaguchi-Gumi family's status grew as brothels, thugs, Oicho-kabu games, bars, and racing-based syndicates. It spanned from Taekoyeol-tul to Yukihari hell, only a small rank in the Platinum realm. Yamaguchi mostly partners with other boryokudan, the biggest being the Inagawa-Kai sharks. However, Yamaguchi are against the Onibi and Bronze. Bronze for obvious reasons, but the Onibi for the belief that Reimuro is a false leader, and also not a true father for being a female, thus a "pretender". Rei's leadership lead to the Sarakin Revolution, a large underground war versus the Onibi and Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi temporarily partnering with Inagawa. This cut off most of the Onibi's underground power and access to drugs. 3/4 of their brothels were also stolen. Rei was originally meant to marry Ryota Inagawa-Kai, whom she had close relations to. (Although it was solely due to the fact that they fought together, and probably would have never been romantic. Simply a way to join the two gangs together.) Rei is a Platinum Kitsune, whose strengths were borrowed from her deceased father. This brought her into joining the Platinum Police, whom sent three men into one of her bars one night to confront her when she was only fourteen. This led to another long-held partner ship. In one night of Rei observing a bar for business opportunities, she met a young thief in trouble with the bar due to no tabs paid. She offered to pay for the young man, who swiped the money, soon learning that the money she had given was simply cheap festival tokens. This began Rei's relationship with Osiris. After a few years, the two had became close, to the point where Rei staged her death and moved in with him, and they became lovers. Soon Osiris left her, keeping the three Platinum men by her side. (See Panty [http://the-dc-roleplay-series.wikia.com/wiki/Romeo_%22Panty%22_Soto] Syringe [http://the-dc-roleplay-series.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfgang_Viktor_%22Syringe%22_Klaus_Lotz] Schranz [http://the-dc-roleplay-series.wikia.com/wiki/Lewis_%22Schranz%22_Jay_Smith_Junior] ) At this point a huge war broke out between the Bronze and Platinum, spies running between the two sides. This had cause Rei's face to be ripped off along with an arm and leg, along with multiple other near-death situations. After the Platinum had turned her into an extremely high-tech cyborg with the ability to read all electronic information, Rei learned that she was purposefully hurt, and soon ran. As the war continued, multiple sides joined in, most all people killed in Taekyeol-tul aside from Vaults. Tenjin'yama still controlled the outskirts of Taekyeol-tul, the Ryukyu islands controlled by Myurakami, and all other areas protected. Appearance Original Young Rei Reimuro is a short woman with long black dyed hair and bright purple eyes, which are normally covered with ocean blue contacts. She has tall black fox ears and a tail, both tipped with white. Two bright blue bands are tattooed on both of her writs and ankles, indicating that she was imprisoned in the Ryukyu islands for being an extremely dangerous criminal. She has a tattoo from her shoulder to the back of her ankle, refusing the get a full-bodied tattoo as normal. She usually wears a short kimono, a long trail of robes when working in one of her brothels. She also wears a tight wetsuit and a helmet when racing in Yukihari hell or when biking. Kedamono Yamauchi =